


99 Problems

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, It's Just Tetris, It's Only Game, Mild Language, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Why You Have To Be Mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Tony Stark visits the Champions having some downtime, playing an interesting game that resonates with his nostalgia. Ever the opportunistic genius, his confidence rises to the surface as his interest is piqued.Will the blocks rise with it? Spoilers: it won't.Because he's Tony Stark.





	99 Problems

**Author's Note:**

> A nice, humorous one-shot that features Tetris 99, my current addiction. And so, why not make some of my favourite characters _super-salty,_ huh?
> 
> It'll be fun. Enjoy. :)

“Fuckin’ fuck you, dude!”

Swearing and raucous laughter emanated from within one corner of the New Avengers Facility. **Tony Stark** walked in the room where the Champions were all gathered around a television screen. He watched as Jennifer ‘Jenny’ Takeda - Hazmat - gripped the controller, cussing up a storm.

“Last one,” Jenny muttered, trying her best not to get upset…and failing. "Stop laughing at me!"

Sitting next to her on the couch, Michaël 'Mickey' Villanueva - Soundclash - cackled. “‘Last one’, eh? I'm sorry. I...I can't.”

“Last one! Shut the hell up!”

Mickey nodded with a thumbs-up, his laughs echoing throughout the room. Seeing the commotion, Tony made his presence known.

“Greetings, dorks." Tony shook his head, staring at Jenny. "Playing Tetris instead of saving the world, huh?”

The group all turned to Tony, greeting him with various reactions. Sitting on top of the couch, Jeanne Foucault - Finesse - shook her head, catching his attention.

“They haven’t stopped playing Tetris 99 in hours," she said. "I'd lie and say I'm having fun, but seeing Jenny's poor skills makes it quite monotonous.”

Jenny pouted, furrowing her brow at Jeanne. "What the hell? My 'poor' skills?!"

Before Jeanne could hit her with the truth, Tony, still in disbelief, turned to face her. “I’m sorry. What’s it called again?”

“This game?" Jeanne pointed at the TV. "‘Tetris 99’. It’s marketed as a ‘battle royale’, but it’s royally banal if you ask me.”

Hearing the conversation, Mickey chuckled, shaking his head as he tapped Jeanne's leg to her mild disdain.

“Eh, Jeanne’s just mad salty because she got targeted by everybody on her very first game,” he said, a smirk sent Jeanne's way. "Like... _everybody."_

Jeanne, seeing his smile, playfully thumped Mickey's head with her foot, unwilling to react to his miffed expression while feigning a small sliver of amusement.

“Unlike you, I don’t get ‘mad salty,’ Mickey," she said.

Mickey scoffed, stroking his wounded pride. "Uh-huh. Sure 'bout that, _Jeanne-Marie?"_

Jeanne nodded. “Positive. I've stated it once, so I'll state it again so Stark can hear it. Unlike you, I finished in the top five."

Seeing Mickey make a funny face as he noticed Tony's smirk, Jeanne smiled. She had to. She had the rare moment of taking Mickey down several pegs, something she took pleasure in, despite her flaws. Mildly content, she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asked the group, receiving various expressions that amounted to the phrase 'I don't know'.

In that moment, everyone saw Jeanne's expression change; a brief – _very brief –_ flash of anger appeared on her face, staring at the screen. "Besides, I would’ve won, too." She crossed her legs. "Those idiots were just intimidated that—”

The rest of the Champions exclaimed and laughed, relishing how salty Jeanne sounded. Gwen Stacy - Spider-Woman - smirked.

“See, guys? All talk, but in the end? Jeanne's nothing but excuses," she said as Jeanne stared at her in her usual strait-laced expression, shaking her head.

The leader of the Champions, Seol Hee - Luna Snow - spoke up as she tried to calm Jenny down, her tone soft and gentle. “I remember you said that ‘Champions don’t make excuses’, Jeanne.”

Showing another rare moment of emotion, Jeanne smiled again, nodding in acknowledgment. “Fair enough. You’re quite right, Seol. We don’t." The smile faded as she subtly looked at the screen. "However, it isn’t hard for one to make excuses when they get distracted by inane conversations.”

She gestured to the T.V. screen. “Like so…”

As Jenny and the rest turned to the screen, they paid little attention to the game…and it was about to cost Jenny dearly. “Oh, no, no! _Shit!_ Not again! Damn it!”

Twenty other competitors targeted her and as the blocks suddenly rose to the top, her world came tumbling down. She frowned, defeated; her game was over with her in a measly 75th place as Mickey hid his giggles.

“Come on, guys!” Jenny groaned. “Stop distracting me! It’s annoying!”

Tony observed the scene in greater detail: he watched the White Tiger, Ava Ayala, sulking in the corner, staring at the T.V. with malice; Gwen and Miles Morales - the second, hidden Spider-Man - cheering Jenny on, trying to calm her down; Mickey being a typical shit-stirrer and poking fun at the whole thing despite being salty from Jeanne’s words...

It was a stunning sight.

 _'This is strange,'_ Tony pondered.

He suddenly turned to see Melissa Gold - Songbird - sipping a cup of coffee, staring at the entire scene.

“Can you believe this?” Tony scoffed in disbelief as he turned to Melissa. “It’s like a Greek tragedy in here.”

Melissa glanced at Tony before staring at the raucous scene. “Hm.”

“It’s crazy. I mean, c’mon. It’s _Tetris!_ I’ve cleaned out entire arcades filled with people in this game. With only two quarters, too. That's efficient!”

Melissa tried her best not to roll her eyes, nonchalantly raising her eyebrows with a crocodile smile. “Hm? Oh. That's nice, Stark.”

Tony gestured dismissively at the screen. “And to think these guys can’t win a single game…” 

“It’s not that easy,” Melissa said, her tone filled with bitterness. “You’re playing with 98 people at the same time.”

Tony stopped, turning to Melissa with a curious grin curling across his face. “Really?”

“Yup. Really.”

Jeanne turned to face them. “Melissa wanted to be the first person to play this game. Unfortunately, the reason she's upset is because she was out in a less than ideal 95th place.”

Slightly miffed, Melissa watched Jeanne shrugging her shoulders, ever the blunt voice of reason. Turning to see her shaking her head with a slight smile at a giggling Mickey, Melissa turned to him with a smirk.

“Don’t laugh, Hoss. I’m not the only one. You were out in 96th place," she said, sipping on her coffee with a wink.

Everyone turned to look at Mickey and his shit-eating grin collapsing on itself. It turned into a frown as his face was flushed crimson, staring at Melissa.

“That was one time! T-they targeted me too.” Upset, Mickey curled into a ball. "You don't have a pair of problems yelling at you inside your head."

"Uh-huh, excuses. Are you sure about that, Mickey?" Melissa chuckled, teasing him. "Keep tellin' yourself that..."

Embarrassed but not surprised at her antics, Mickey blew his curls away from his face with a shy grin. “Shut up, Goldie.”

Meanwhile, Tony stepped forward, placing his hands on his sides. “Who got the farthest?”

The Champions all pointed to Miles as he put up four fingers.

“4th place, just in front of Jeanne. I was lucky, but I was kinda in the zone,” he said, turning to Gwen as they exchanged a smile before looking at Tony. "It's pretty fun, man. You should try it."

Gwen turned to Tony as well, shrugging her shoulders. "He was singing his usual tunes to stop himself from 'sweat'--"

"Gwen!" Miles raised his arms, trying not to be as embarrassed as Mickey.

"What?" Gwen giggled. "You said it."

Now completely interested, Tony stood over Jenny. “Hey, Gas-Mask, when you’re finished, how about letting me show you all how it’s done?”

In that single moment, Jenny had enough.

“Fine! Let’s see what you got then, Stark! Go!” She stopped playing with a huff, turning to Tony before she tossed him the controller. Crossing her arms, she brushed Mickey off as he tried to pat her shoulder. “Don’t you dare touch me.”

As Tony made room on the couch, Melissa walked forward, whispering to Jeanne. “Tony won’t last long…”

* * *

Minutes later, the game was over. Everyone was silent, stunned to see what had happened.

“How the _hell_ does he do it?” Mickey exclaimed.

Jenny sat, stewing in silence and anger over what had transpired.

Seol shook her head, her dazzling icicle earrings making a clinking sound in the room. “토니 스타크는 정말 대단해요... _(Tony Stark is amaaaaazing…)”_

Tony sat back, sighing in relief and sheer pride over what he accomplished.

“Well, first place for the fifth time in a row. See?" He shrugged. "It’s just Tetris.”

He flipped the controller over to Seol as she caught it, marvelling at Tony’s sick Tetris skills. “Can you teach—”

“Sorry, no can do, Snow Patrol. I’m busy today.” Tony stood up as he looked to all of the Champions. “But, hey, I’ll tell you guys what. If any of you can beat me in _Asteroids_ , I’ll give you some tips. Now, if you’ll _excuse_ me…”

With a bow, he made his way out of the room…but not before firing a parting shot at Melissa.

“I gotta tell Parker I beat 98 people in Tetris. Five times in a row, too. See you soon…'Goldie'.”

As a smiling Tony made his way out of the room, the Champions all turned to each other before they stared at the screen. Jenny was the only one to speak up…

“Sometimes, I wanna fill Tony’s suits with ants.”

The Champions – even Miles and Jeanne – nodded in agreement.

Melissa sipped on her cup. “Don't we all?”

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback will be welcomed. <3
> 
> Later days. - L.I.T.T.


End file.
